


They're Snogging You Know, Potter?

by Tianasina



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Harry Potter Next Generation, Humor, M/M, Watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 10:42:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20562974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tianasina/pseuds/Tianasina
Summary: Draco took another sip of his drink. “They’re snogging you know, Potter.” Draco suddenly said, his voice taking a more serious tone. His eyes locked with Harry’s.Harry went silent for a few moments. “Who?Draco studied him for a few moments. “What are you stupid Potter?” When Harry’s brow furrowed he continued. “Your kid and my kid.”





	They're Snogging You Know, Potter?

They’re snogging you know, Potter.

Harry watched as his son Albus smiled brightly and waved to his fellow Slytherin, and friend, Scorpius Malfoy. His green eyes followed as his son ran to the other end of Hogsmeade- he could still remember the look on Ron’s face when he had found out that not only had Albus been sorted into Slytherin, but had become almost inseparable with the son of Draco Malfoy.

“Harry,” He turned to Ginny with a ‘hmm?’ “Me and Hermione are going to go looking at some of the shops, see you later?”

Harry smiled. “Sure.” Once his wife was gone he turned back to see that his son and Scorpius had vanished. Sighing he decided he needed a drink, so he wandered off to the nearest pub.

X

“Hello Harry!” The pub owner smiled as he walked in.

Harry smiled and nodded. “How are you?”

“Great!” The owner leaned forward. “You’re usual then?” when Harry nodded he proceeded in preparing the drink.

“Thanks.” Harry looked around the surprisingly crowded pub looking for a spare seat- after a few moments he finally found one, though he wasn’t sure if he wanted to sit there considering who was in the chair beside it, Draco Malfoy.

He took a hesitant step towards the Malfoy who seemed to be really enjoying his butterbeer- seriously, the expression on his face was so blissful it was almost orgasmic… Harry resisted the urge to blush and shudder.

Taking another step he wondered whether he should say something. ‘What do I do? What do I do? What do I d-’

“Potter are you going to sit down or continue staring like a dumbstruck fool?” Harry almost jumped at the sound of Draco’s voice. He looked up to see that Draco hadn’t even looked up from his drink- how did he know he was there?

“Err…umm…” Harry hesitantly sat down. “…Malfoy…” he spoke hesitantly, not quite knowing what to say.

Draco lifted the butterbeer to his lips. “What?” there was no malice in his voice, not even annoyance. The tone in Draco’s voice was something he couldn’t quite name.

When Harry didn’t say anything he sighed. “You can talk.” He said bluntly, taking a sip of his drink. His lips twitched. “I won’t bite.”

Harry found himself smiling. “I dunno, I’ve heard you Malfoy’s are experts at biting.” He chuckled before he could stop himself.

Draco let out a chuckle of his own. “Touché.”

Harry found himself chuckling with Draco- on some level he found it bizarre that he was able to sit with Draco and laugh… he was just grateful that Ron wasn’t there to see this, poor guy would have a stroke.

Draco stopped laughing and took a sip of his drink. “Your son got sorted into Slytherin I heard.” For the first time Draco looked at Harry, his silver-grey eyes gleaming.

“Your son told you I suppose?” Harry smiled.

Draco smirked, he was starting to look like his old self. “I doubt there’s a person in any wizard family who hadn’t heard- however if you must know, yes he did tell me.”

Harry nodded, Draco had a point.

“Here’s your Drink Harry.” The waitress smiled as she handed him his drink.

“Thanks.” Harry accepted his drink and watched her walk away.

Draco took another sip of his drink. “They’re snogging you know, Potter.” Draco suddenly said, his voice taking a more serious tone. His eyes locked with Harry’s.

Harry went silent for a few moments. “Who?

Draco studied him for a few moments. “What are you stupid Potter?” When Harry’s brow furrowed he continued. “Your kid and my kid.” He said bluntly taking another sip of his drink, his voice was low so that no one could listen in.

Harry remained silent for a few moments before sighing. “Malfoy, I’m not going to sit here and listen to you blabbing drunken lies.” With that said he moved to stand.

Draco’s lips twitched. “You want proof?” with that said he rose from his seat and stepped away from the chairs. “Come on then Potter, I’ll give you your proof.”

Sighing Harry followed him, if only so that he could smirk when Draco was proved wrong.

X

“Malfoy where are you taking me?” Harry sighed as they walked through a small wood area that seemed to be getting further and further away from Hogsmeade.

“Shh!” Draco turned back with a small glare. He then waved his hand in an indication to follow him.

Shaking his head Harry followed, it was little scary to be following Draco like this, especially since when they were younger they would rather died than spend time with each other. “Okay…” he murmured.

Draco smirked- it was obvious to Harry that he was just a little drunk…

“Here…” the next thing Harry knew, they were standing at the edge of the wood and staring out at a vast stretch of green grass.

“Umm… Malfoy…” Harry looked around. “What am I looking fo-” he was silence as he was dragged behind a tree and ‘shushed’ by Draco.

Giving Draco a glare he went to say something but went silent when Draco pointed to an area. Following Draco’s finger his eyes widened as he saw his son and Scorpius.

XXX

“It’s nice today.” Albus commented as he lye back on the grass. He breathed in the cool air. “Real nice.”

Scorpius smirked from his spot seated beside Albus. “I suppose it is.” He leaned back on his elbows.

“Heh.” Albus’s eyes went wide and he pointed up. “That cloud kinda looks like…” his face tinged pink and he looked away.

Scorpius looked up and grinned. “Like a what?” he turned to the Potter boy. “Like a what?” he down leaned towards Albus, and smirked as he watched Albus go redder.

Albus whacked Scorpius on the arm with the back of his hand. “You know full well what it looks like.” He grumbled.

“Yes.” Scorpius leaned closer. “But _you _pointed it out so _you _should say what it is.” He placed one arm on either side of Albus and leaned closer. “Well?”

“Wah!” Albus let out an annoyed sound and went to push his friend off. “GAH!!” he struggled as Scorpius grabbed his arms and held them down in a manner of pinning. “Lemme go!”

Scorpius let out a chuckle before he slammed his lips down against Albus’s

XXX

Harry gaped. The Malfoy boy was molesting his child!! His fists clenched and he went to charge at them… only to find himself restrained by Draco.

“L-Let me GO!!!” Harry hissed under his breath.

“No.” Draco held him back. “Now shut up and watch.” After a few more moments of struggling Harry finally gave in and looked at the pair. His mouth fell open in a gape.

His son was making out with the Malfoy kid!!!!

“W-Wha?!?!” he breathed.

“Told you.” Draco smirked.


End file.
